happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Perxio the Penguin Tickle Story Part 3
Title Perxio the Penguin Tickle Story Part 3 Description Part 3 of a 3 part tickle story with Perxio in different ticklish situations. Transcript Perxio the black and white Magellanic penguin was just minding his own business walking through a field of some kind, unaware of the tickle trap that lies before him. It's a matter of minutes before he walks into the trap. Within a few minutes, two hands pop out of the ground behind him, grabbing his feet and pulling him down to the ground making him fall and land on his belly. Two more hands pop out of the ground and grab his flippers, restraining movement. After about ten to fifteen seconds, the hands roll the unlucky penguin onto his back, exposing his EXTREMELY ticklish white belly to getting tickled. The four hands restrain the penguin in an x-position with his flippers behind his head, exposing his EXTREMELY ticklish armpits to getting tickled, and his feet spread apart from each other, and exposing his SUPER ticklish feet to getting tickled as well. A few minutes after that happens, eleven more hands come in and take their positions as they get ready to tickle torture the penguin. Four hands settle at the belly, two hands settle at the armpits, two hands settle at the feet, two hands settle at the penguin's sides, one settles at his bellybutton. They are going to tickle him silly for three full hours on all his tickle spots, assuring an intense tickle as they do so. The hands will tickle torture him for the three hours nonstop on all his tickle spots starting with the least ticklish spot which is the feet to the most ticklish spot which is the belly. Two of the hands start tickling the exposed underside of Perxio's SUPER ticklish feet. That makes him squeal cutely with laughter, but then he shuts his beak to hold in the laughter. As the two hands tickle his feet, knowing his feet are the least ticklish, he's able to keep his beak shut and hold in the laughter as resistance. The two hands tickle the exposed underside of his feet a lot faster, also tickling the soles of his feet as well. He's still keeping his beak shut, still resisting the urge to laugh as the hands continue to tickle the soles of his defenseless feet. The tickling intensifies as two more hands start tickling Perxio's sides. Perxio is doing his best to keep his beak shut, but because the hands are now tickling his sides along with his feet, he doesn't know how much longer he can hold in the laughter. The tickling intensifies even more as the two hands tickle his sides a lot faster. With the hands doing that, it's becoming more difficult for Perxio to hold in his laughter from the intense tickling. The tickling continues to intensify as two more hands tickle his flipper-pits. With how intense the tickling is getting, he's about to lose it, but still able to keep his beak shut and hold in the laughter, but not for too much longer. The tickling gets more intense as the two hands tickle his flipper-pits a lot faster and also tickle around the dead center of his armpits. Perxio then just loses it and burst out into laughter as the two hands continue tickling his flipper-pits. He is laughing hard and loud in delight as the hands continue to tickle torture his defenseless tickle spots. The tickling continues to get more intense as four more hands start tickling Perxio's EXTREMELY ticklish white belly. That makes him go insane with laughter now that the hands are tickling his most ticklish spot which is his belly. He is also trying to wiggle around to shake off some of the intense tickling, but that only results in the four hands tickling his belly even more, making him go nuts with mad laughter as he continues to laugh hard and loud. The tickling gets even more intense as the four hands tickle Perxio's belly a lot faster. He is laughing harder and louder than before, also his ticklishness rises as he continues to be intensely tickled on his defenseless belly. He is also going mad with laughter as this happens as well. The tickling gets even more intense as another hand sticks its finger in Perxio's bellybutton and starts twirling it around his in defenseless, ticklish bellybutton, making it tickle a lot. He is going nuts with mad laughter as tears of mad laughter stream down his face from the intense tickling. The tickling intensifies even more as one of the hands twirl its finger in Perxio's bellybutton a lot faster, making it tickle a lot more, also making him laugh madly from the intense tickling, also knowing how ticklish he is, and that he's being intensely tickled on his five tickle spots. After the three hours of the intense, nonstop tickling, the hands stop tickling him and let him go. He lays there panting heavily from how intense the tickling was that he received. He also has to admit that he was having a lot of fun through the three hour time period of the nonstop tickles. After he catches his breath, he gets up and goes on home to rest for the remainder of that day. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions